Modern computer applications may be stored on computers in geographically remote locations, or on multiple computers around the world, in order to provide end users with convenient access to the applications. In addition, such applications may be heavily relied upon by end users such that an interruption in access to such applications may cause considerable social and financial frustrations.
Typical computer applications are made unavailable to end users for a period of time when a new version of the application is deployed. Further, changes made to typical computer applications may only be viewed once the application has been redeployed after the changes have been made.